degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreatheMe/ Fourteen - Part 2
''LATER AT HOME: ''Halle (Evan's mom) is an at home hair salonist. She gives a young boy, probably around 8 or 9 blue streaks in his Zack and Cody hair. '' ''Halle: Yeah... Yeah, it's great. She said, while fluffing hair off his face. Halle: Next time, we'll do Orange! Ok? How does that sound? The young boy just nods with the lollipop. '' ''Halle: HAIR JELL BABY! Hall calls out to Evan, who; in the other room, was writing Poetry. He gets up, picking up some hair jell from the bathroom and walks to into the Living Room. Evan: It's ok mom, you can use Stacey's... again! Halle: Thank you. He hands her the jell. Evan: Oh Rodney. I love the blue. He said while fluffing the boys hair. Halle: Ok... Go like this. '' ''Halle instructs him to close his eyes. He does so, and she brushes more hair off of his face. Halle: You guys hungry? I made some food, it's on the stove! ''LATER: ''The boys had ate, and had took another plate with them! They run out the door, scarffing Lasagna down their chubby little throats. Their mom comes over and writes Halle a check, for $75.50 and hands it to her and walks out the door. '' ''Halle: Bye! Don't burn your tongue! See ya later now! Halle closes the door, and looks at the check, sighing. Halle: Geez! A Two dollar tip! Fuck, they ate half the Lasagna. Evan just sits there. '' ''Evan: Mom... You're way to generous... Did dad send you the check yet? Stacey passes by and scoffs. Stacey: Lay off him, Evan, he just started his new job. Gosh. Evan gives her a snarky look and goes back to focusing on his poetry. Halle: We're fine! I worked all week. OOOH! You would look great, with a peach honey blonde entertainment streak coarsing through the far right top of your hair... She said while running her fingers through her son's coarse hair. '' ''Evan: That's not fair... Awww mom... you know I can't be mad when you do that. He said, smiling and looking up to his mom like a little puppy. Evan: Here mom, listen to this... Halle: Mhm. She said, happily, ready to listen to her talented poetic son. Evan: He was crippled... but only his body was cracked h-'' ''All of a sudden. His Niece and Auntie (homeless, at that) came barging in, interrupting Evan. '' ''Linda: WOOOOAH! '' ''His niece runs over to him. Manie: EVAN!!!!!!! Evan: Hey... Manie. He hugs her. Linda: Hi! The bus never came (kisses Halle on the cheek) and then it did (kisses Evan on the cheek) I have to pee... and she hasn't eaten anything. Linda said, all out of breath with Hippie clothes on. Halle: Oh! That's ok... There's um- there's some stuff on the stove. Linda *SIGHS OF RELIEF* Ok good. Then we'll go? Halle: Evan, honey, I'm sorry... You know i haven't been to a meeting all week. And you know i need to go. She said again, running her hands through her little birdie's hair. Evan: It's ok-'' ''Halle: But I really wanna hear your Poem! C'mon! '' ''Evan: It's fine... Halle: No! C'mon? Please start over? Evan: It's Ok. Halle: No, please, I really wanna hear it. He looks at his mom, his hazel eyes glowed with his "Halle Berry" skin color, his mom looked exactly like her. '' ''He looked at her, not knowing if he should or not. But he does. Evan: '' ''He was crippled But only his body was cracked It's not simple, nor is it an easy matter to explain Let's just leave it at that, she say's And closes the holy book of lies She closes her eyes... denying to herself what she thought happened. His mom stares at him. Thinking, how deep her young sons' Poem was. '' ''Halle: Wow... That's really heavy. It-it scares me a little bit. It's beautiful...We're gonna talk about when i get back, okay? Evan just smiles and whispers okay back. '' ''Linda: WOH! Oooh, eh, can we have some of this cake? Halle: OH! NO NO NO! THAT'S MARIO'S CAKE! Shit... She scrambles off the couch. Halle: He's twelve year's sober! '' ''Manie runs over to Evan and get's on his back. Manie: Evan! I want a piggy back ride! Evan: Wait. Hang on... Um... Mom! MOM MOM MOM! NO NO NO NO NO! I told you I can't babysit. I have an Star-search project tomorrow. Halle: Baby, Baby, cut me some break! You know I have to go! Keep coming back! Halle & Linda: IT WORKS IF YOU WORK IT! Linda: Right, baby? Linda gives her daughter Manie a kiss on the cheek, Halle does the same to Evan. Manie: Bye mommy! Evan: *SIGHS* Thanks again! '' ''THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL: Kids all throw paper-balls at eachother, walk around like they all that and shit. Some do a little, puff-puff-give behind the school. Some kids are making out... but Evan is at a table, literally eating lunch with Noelle and Yuin Lei. Bray walks past them smiling... man that boy is all that! Some kid: Bray Zamora! What up my nigga! Noelle looks at his little boy crush. Noelle: Bray Zamora has really nice skin! Suin Lei: I heard he has a huge scar on his back from when he tried to save his baby brother from a fire! Suin and Noelle both look at eachother in awe, thinking; Man, that boy is hot and brave! '' ''Evan: You guys, he's not Superman... '' ''Evan looks at Bray, he plays like he doesn't like Bray, but he wants to hang out with him so badly. '' ''Evan: Yeah... I'll see you guys later. He gets up from from the table and goes to throw away som apple. '''Astro, Bray and some other cats are walking and sees Evan and his lame outfit.' ''Astro: Nice socks! '' ''One dude: Loser! Other dude: Who the fuck is he? Loser. Bray: Who let him out of the Cabbage Patch?! ''LATER AT HOME: ''Evan sits on his bed, thinking about what Bray and Astro said earlier. He then rips off his Monkey Socks and throws them in the garbage. He crosses over to his bed, and begins to throw his Perry The Platypus stuffed animal away. All his 12 Lion King stuffed Animals away. His little bears and so on. '' ''Halle comes in with a grilled cheese. Halle: Thank god you're cleaning up your room! '' ''She jokes. '' ''Halle: You hungry baby? Evan: Mom... I'm not your baby... Evan says while he throws more and more stuffed animals away. Halle: Ok... She sets the Sandwhich on the dresser besides her, and begins to help Evan throw more stuff in the trash can. Halle: Hey! What're wrong with those socks? Evan: Nothing... Halle: Well, then, what are they doing in the Trash? Evan: Mom, I'm not going to wear them anymore okay? I need new clothes. Halle: How come? Evan: BECAUSE I LOOK STUPID! HELLO?! ''SEVERAL MINUTES LATER'' Halle and Evan speed in their car to a Melrose Sidstreet Store Van. They leave the car in the middle of the street and run over to the van. Guy in car: EH BITCH! MOVE YA CAR! Evan: Shut the fuck up! Halle: STOP! WAIT! STOP STOP STOP! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! Halle and Evan screamed, waving their arms. Evan finds a short velvet vest, some cool shirts and jeans. '' ''Evan: Mom, i like these! This one's okay! Halle: Yes! Yes! Four to score. '' ''Halle digs in her purse and pulls out 3 crumbled up dollar bills, 7 pennies 2 quarters and a dime. Halle: Now... I know I have another... Dollar and Quarters here somewhere! Aha! She smiled with pride of how broke she is. She then pulled out 5 pain killers pills. Halle: EH! Is this enough?! I can wash these off, brand fucking new! Lady at the van: Right on! ''NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL: ''Noelle, Suin Lei and Evan are sitting at the table talking about their project. Noelle: Okay, so, for the project, I'm Doing J.LO. Who are you? Yuin Lei: I'm doing Usher! Bray then passes by, and catches Evan's attention. Evan: Uh... I have to go to the bathroom real quick! Be right back. Noelle: Oh, ok. Noelle and Yuin Lei continue talking. Evan gets up and races after Bray and finally catches up with him. Bray: Cool shirt. '' ''Evan: Thanks... tight pants. '' ''Bray turns around to see Evan. Evan with dirty converse's with Smiley faces drawn on the front. Skinny Jeans on, Basketball wrist-bands. A light blue shirt, and that velvet vest. '' ''Evan see's Bray, with some Shorts on, some combat boots, a small white-t and a Cross necklace. Bray then licks his lips, and it looks as if they freeze... when Evan see's that Tongue Ring! Bray: Call me after school!... We can go hang out on Melrose. '' ''He gives Evan a little smirk. ''Evan can't even believe what's happening. ''Evan: Wow... Okay! Um... Just, write your number on this notepad... Evan pulls out a little Lion King note-pad with a Lion King pen. Bray gives him another smirk, and writes down a (FAKE) phone number. He smiles and walks away. Once he leaves... Evan does a little joyess victory dance! '' ''LATER AFTER SCHOOL: Noelle, Evan and Suin Lei are joking about something. '' ''Evan: Oh, damn, I have gymnastics today. Yuin Lei: Oh, okay! Noelle: Okay, bye! '' ''They all hug eachother. Once Evan sees their back's turned he runs into his house. Stacey is talking to one of her friends about Bray. Stacey: Yeah, girl, I don't know. I just want him. I want him to like me. Stacey's bootleg friend: Mhm girl! He'on know what he missing! Evan passes by them. Stacey: Eh, Evan! Mom wants you to clean your room. Before she gets home. Evan: Alright! Evan runs into the house, takes out his notepad, and calls Bray's number. It rings maybe four or five times... and the operator says: '' ''Operator: THE NUMBER YOU HAVE REACHED, IS OUT OF SERVICE AT THIS TIME. Evan looks at the phone itself with confusion and hangs up. He looks at the notepad more carefully and diall's the number again. It rings maybe five or six times... and it happens again. Operator: THE NUMBER YOU HAVE REACHED, IS OUT OF SERVICE AT THIS TIME. Evan hangs up the phone. '' ''Evan: Shit! He kicks a box of garbage beside him and it flies everywhere. Stacey and her little bootleg ghetto side-kick comes in the door, stepping over the mess. Stacey opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water (she's so healthy.) Stacey's bootleg ghetto side-kick friend: What happened over here cock-a-chea? Evan: Nothing, lifeguard girl! He says while throwin some skittles at her, he hops of the sink and goes to his room. Stacey: What the fuck? Evan! Come clean this shit up! ''IN HIS ROOM'' Evan lights a ciggarette and takes a puff of it. He inhales it, taking it in for his first time. It burns his lungs... but yet, it feels so good. Then, his mom begins to pull up in her car. He looks back. Evan: Shit... He takes another puff, throws it on the ground and stomps it out. He runs outside, past Stacey and Stacey's little bootleg friend's outside hide-out... and sneaks out! Category:Blog posts